Proof of My Existence
by Nari-sama
Summary: AU Zero and Ichiru are experiments created by the Hunters Association, one day Ichiru turns on them and leaves his brother broken in the snow. Zero is rescued and by observing his helpers he learns about himself.


**Merry Christmas everyone folks! **

**I really couldn't stop from writing this lol** **Zero is just so awesome but don't worry, I'm still updating my other fics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Proof of My Existence**  
Chapter 1 Is Nothing But Circumstantial

As soon as I was capable of the understanding of language I wondered why someone would but so much effort into creating us. They told me that I was made to hunt and exterminate creatures of the night...specifically Vampires.

"Zero why are you so quiet?" Yagari-sensei asked but I continued to stare out the window blankly "Ichiru is back today" I looked back for a second, I was happy that my brother was returning but I was as worried as I was capable of being that he wouldn't be the same as he was before.

I sighed, which was completely stupid seeing as I didn't need to breath, and observed that the second of my creators Yagari-sensei was strangely pensive. I was confused with the mixed visual ques I was receiving from him, I was not made to be an expert at interpreting human emotions even though I was taught to distinguish between them.

It was only when I reached the level at which I could tell each subtle variation of expression in the human face that I realised that my own lack of visual expression unnerved my creators and others at the Hunters Association when Ichiru and I were taken to be examined by the President and doctors there. The President had made it known to us, when we were alone, how much time and money was used to create us...he had made it clear what might happen to our creators should we prove to be failures.

My brother and I come at the end of a long line of failed experiments created by our other creator Cross Kaien, he didn't want other Hunters to die anymore so we had been made.

I sometimes question my existence, if I was real...that my concept of self wasn't a fabrication of my creators imagination. At moments in time I wondered if it really mattered if I existed even if I was real, if I was made and so was Ichiru than why couldn't I just be replaced when I wasn't useful anymore and no one would remember me or care that I existed.

Ichiru copied Cross and displayed a cheerful persona we were 13 months old even though he lagged behind me in intellectual development and our Hunter training.

In our last mission he had been damaged by the Level E we made been ordered to exterminate. He started to react differently than he had consistently since our consciousness's had awoken.

**&**

Ichiru had not responded to Yagari-sensei's orders to stand down "Damn it!" he yelled as he reloaded his shotgun again.

For an unexplained reason my brother had attacked Cross as soon as he'd arrived back at the lab. I had been programed to never fight with Ichiru and to cooperate with him on missions, we had been created at the same time and we were identical in appearance so according to the knowledge I had gained in my short life we had been just like what human brothers would be like.

"Zero you have to fight him" I had been ordered to eliminate Ichiru but I couldn't do it, the order conflicted with what I had always been taught to do and my brain shut down.

**&**

When I returned to consciousness the ground was covered with what appeared to be blood though I could not sense if it was human, Vampire or something else. Our bodies contained a substance that was similar to Vampire blood in smell and colour so I could not differentiate between them in my damaged state.

I crawled across the snow and blood covered ground I finally understood I was not in our home anymore and neither Yagari-sensei or Cross were near bye.

"Mister are you okay?" a young girl around the human age of twelve asked me, my own body had the appearance of a seventeen year old.

"Yuuki-chan don't run away like that" a young male Vampire told her.

I wanted to be left alone I wasn't allowed to communicate with other entities of any species about my status or missions. In an emergency situation my first priority was to contact the Hunters Association Headquarters and inform them.

I was about to inform the girl to move away but was surprised to find my ability to speak was no longer available.

"Kaname-san he's hurt" she said kneeling down next me, the girl called Yuuki confused me I couldn't tell if she was human or vampire and I was was disinclined to 'like' things I could not understand.

"Yuuki you know I can't have anyone else in my dorm" Kaname replied. It didn't matter if they did eventually choose to take me with them seeing as my body was self-regenerating.

She would persuade him to though he had an attachment to her and as a supposedly human child Yuuki she would on a balance of probability start crying if Kaname didn't decide in her favour and then he would feel guilty.

"Okay okay" he was persuaded of course "But as soon as he's able, if he's a good person that is, he's your responsibility".

I need to know what happened to Yagari-sensei and Cross. Ichiru had turned on us for no logical reason and this was such a fundamental inconsistency of what I knew of him that it was improbable that I could ever understand the reason why.

**TBC**


End file.
